Ember, Remember
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The story of the death of Ember Mclain. Like an ember remains after the flames are gone, Ember lingers after her death, ensuring the one responsible for it never forgets her. How betrayel, heartbreak, and sadness spurred her greatest song and demise.
1. The Song

**This is sort of a prequel to my story **_**Remember Ember.**_** After hearing the full version of Ember's song, it made me think of this. It's how I think Ember might have died. Here's **_**Ember, Remember. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song **_**Remember**_**.**

The slam of front door and angry stomping of her black combat boots signaled she was home. Her tears had caused her black eye make up to run down her cheeks in thick black streaks. She ignored her parents calling her name from the living room and stormed up the stairs to her room. She bumped into her little sister on the way. Only three years old looked up at her with wide green eyes, her curly blonde hair spilling over her shoulders, wearing a little blue sundress and holding tight to a doll.

"Why are you crying Amber?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"It's nothing," she said, "Go back and play." Her little sister nodded and skipped off. When her little sister was out of sight, she continued her path to her own room, slamming the door behind her. She found herself face to face with her full length mirror that rested on the opposite wall. The girl in the reflection had long, thick, wavy platinum blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, except for the bangs on either side of her face that she had died an icy blue color. She was wearing knee high, black combat boots, black leather pants with a silver studded belt and one shouldered black midriff top. She had on purple lipstick, bright green eyes and heavy black eye makeup that was now running down her cheeks. She grabbed the liquid eyeliner resting on her vanity and walked up to the mirror. She filled in where the makeup had run with the eyeliner. On the left side was pointed black line that ran from her eye and down her cheek. On the right side was a swirl that ran down her eye and curled right above her cheek. Then she grabbed everything that had to do with…_him_. That lying cheater. She had seen him her boyfriend- _ex-_boyfriend – kissing that tramp in the back of the gym. She had gone to find him, to ask if he was coming to her bands gig that Saturday. But when she had seen the two of them kissing…she ran. No doubt they heard her, her combat boots made a lot of noise.

She should have seen it coming. He was claimed to be working with that other girl on a project. That was his explanation as to why he spent so much time with that floozy. At least five times, he had canceled their date to "finish the project". And three times he had plain stood her up, claiming that they "got caught up doing the project". There had been a full two weeks when he hadn't even called her, claiming to be "working hard on the project". How could she be so stupid? While he was out living another life, she had put her's on hold for him. They had been together for 4 months, from September, when she first saw him and he asked her out that week, to December, today.

Usually, she wasn't to one to get all caught up in a guy. But he was different. At least, she thought he was.

She gathered pictures, gifts, anything that reminded her of him and stacked them all in a box. She snapped off the silver necklace around her neck that read 'Ember' that he had given her and threw it in the box. Ember was her stage name that she used when she performed with her band. She had chosen it for two reasons. One, because it sounded like her name, Amber. And two, because she wanted to be like an ember. Remembered even when the flame of life was gone.

She felt a song resting somewhere in all her feelings of betrayal and hurt. She grabbed the box, and made her way downstairs to the garage.

"A-Amber?" her mother stammered, watching her daughter storm by.

"I'll be in garage," her daughter said, her voice cold, "No disturbances." She went through the door in the kitchen to the garage. She put down the box next to her old amp and grabbed her electric guitar- purple with ice blue flames. She plugged in the guitar and mike and walked over to the mike stand. The music and lyrics had already begun to form in her head and she sung:

_Yeah_

_Oh Ohhhhh_

_It was, it was September_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_

_To you I did surrender_

_Two weeks, you didn't call_

_Your life goes on without me_

_My life, a losing game_

_But you should, you should not doubt me_

_You will remember my name_

She hoped her regretted it. She was _determined _not to let him forget her. He would get to know what's he's missing. He would miss her touch, her kisses, her very being.

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

Suddenly, there he was, his face in the window of the garage. She knew he wanted her to open the door, but she refused. Instead, she cranked up the volume on the old amp as high as it would go to make sure he heard her.

_Your heart, your heart abandoned_

_Your wrong, now bear the shame_

_Like dead trees in cold December_

_Nothing but ashes remain_

She watched his eyes widened in horror and smirked. She knew the song would get it him. She had hit a nerve.

Or so she thought.

She couldn't see what he could. That the old amp had sparked several times…and one of the sparks hit the box which had gone up the flames. The box, unfortunately, was next to other old boxes of clothes and several cleaning fluids. Flammable cleaning fluids. Quickly, the whole wall behind her was engulfed in flames. And he watched in horror as she sung, the music too loud for her to hear him or the fire. It was like something out of a horror movie. Her singing with her crazy eye makeup and rock star outfit while the wall behind her was engulfed in flames.

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

_Yeah_

He ran to her front door to tell her parents about the fire. But he could still hear her sing.

_You will remember my name_

* * *

The entire garage was engulfed in flames when the fire department arrived. It took them a while to take out the flames. Her parents, sister and _he _watched as shifted through the rubble for her. Her guitar was missing. They found the box with his stuff. Most of the things inside where charred and the pictures burned to ash.

It was an ember that led them to her. One ember on top of a piece of the roof that had caved in. That's where they had found her body, burned and ashen. Her ponytail had been caught under a piece of debris and burned off. Her mother and sister cried while her father held them, tears of his own falling as they watched them take her away.

"This survived the fire," a fireman said, walking up to them. In his hand, he held her 'Ember' necklace.

**There's the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Ember

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song **_**Remember**_**.**

"I gave that to her," said the young man standing with her parents. He knew he would never forget this. He heard her run away while he was kissing that other girl. She was the only girl in school that wore combat boots and he saw her platinum blonde ponytail whisk around a corner. If he hadn't cheated on her…this would have never happened. She wouldn't be dead. Her parents and sister wouldn't be here, grieving.

"This is my fault," he said, backing away, looking at the necklace in horror. Then he ran. He ran until couldn't anymore. His feet had unconsciously bought him to the club where she was supposed to perform that Saturday. It was empty in there now. Closed until night fell. But a movement inside caught his eye. Ice blue bangs disappearing backstage.

"Ember," he whispered. He looked around. No one was around. And, astonishingly, the door was unlocked. He walked inside the deserted club. It was eerie inside. Not a soul in sight. He spun around, looking for someone, anyone. When he turned back to the stage, there she stood. Amber. Ember.

Well, it looked like her.

Except…her skin was a white blue color and her hair was ice blue. Instead of her long, wavy ponytail, there was just a small tuff of ice blue hair in a ponytail. She had an otherworldly, white glow to her.

She put a hand on his chest- her hand was cold as ice- and easily pushed him against the wall.

"Say my name," she whispered.

"A-Amber," he stammered. She shook her head.

"Ember," she corrected.

"Ember," he repeated. And watched as her ponytail grew.

"Again," she said. But he couldn't speak. Fear robbed him of his voice.

"Again!" she shouted, slamming him against the wall.

"Ember," he said. Her ponytail continued to grow.

"Again," she commanded.

"Ember," he said. And as her ponytail grew, he noticed that it wasn't made of hair. It was made of fire. An ice blue fire that matched her hair. She leaned forward, her lips cold as she whispered in his ear, "Scream it."

"Ember!" he tried to scream, but his voice faltered. She slammed him against the wall again, harder the time.

"Louder!" she shouted, "Say my name!"

"EMBER!" he shouted and her ponytail blazed to life, as long as it was when she had hair. But now, it was a roaring flame. She laughed a cold laugh and disappeared, only to reappear on the stage, guitar in hand. She sung, her voice echoing through the empty club and pounding so loud in his ears, it hurt.

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

She reappeared, her guitar gone, inches from his face. Her cold hand traced along his neck.

"One more time," she coaxed, "Say my name."

"Ember," he said, breathing heavily. She chuckled, kissed his lips softly and whispered, "Ember. You will remember my name."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Years passed since her death. He lost count how many. He never forgot about her. But the pain of her death began to ease. Until he saw her on TV one day, singing the song:

_Oh Ember, you will remember_

_Ember, one thing remains_

_Oh Ember, so warm and tender_

_You will remember my name_

He watched her, entranced, as if under a spell. He would never forget her name. Ember.

**So there's the end of **_**Ember, Remember**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
